Stranded
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: A short, Christmas themed story about JR and Sue Ellen :)


The tree crashed down inches in front of the car. Sue Ellen let out a cry of disbelief- she was sure that they were going to be hit. JR took in a huge breath of air and then exhaled. If he had been driving he wasn't sure that his reflexes would have been quite a quick as his sober wife's.

She reversed quickly before skirting carefully around the fallen tree. "Stop!" JR commanded. "It's too dangerous to carry on in this weather" he told her. "I did say that we shouldn't have come here tonight" she answered brusquely. "It's not as if the storm wasn't forecast and a ninety- minute drive from Southfork was never going to be a sensible idea." "Don't go on now, honey. We can't turn the clock back. Now, let me see."

He leaned across her causing her to recoil. Feeling her body stiffen JR was suddenly saddened. For a time that evening things had seemed almost normal between them again. Walking into Jordan Lee's annual Christmas party at his country house they were the golden couple as usual, JR's wealth and power complimented by Sue Ellen's poise and beauty. As they toured the room, his arm around her waist, and conversed with the great and good of the oil industry it seemed as if they hadn't a care between them.

Dancing with her that night had been like the old times, their capacity for pretence polished and convincing. Now and again, she had flashed that smile across the room at him, the one that reassured him that she was smashing it, playing the game as he had taught her over the years. Mr and Mrs JR Ewing, the ones to beat, the ones that had it all, or so it seemed.

He fumbled in the glove compartment and retrieved what he had been looking for. Opening the road Atlas, he switched on the interior light and began to study. After a minute or so he nodded in satisfaction. "About half a mile down this road there's a turn off to the right leading to a hotel. I haven't been there for years but it used to be a nice enough place. They may have a room…"

"Rooms" she reminded him tersely. "Sue Ellen, we don't have a lot of choice, do we? One room may have to do. If they are full, they ought at least to let us stay in the lounge until the storm subsides." She nodded although her irritation was all too evident.

Putting the car into gear she accelerated away quickly, afraid of what might happen if they hung around much longer. Five minutes later and they were there. Fairy lights placed strategically in the surrounding trees swayed precariously in the wind. The front door was shut although there was evidence of life in the reception area. Sue Ellen parked up and switched off the engine. "Well then?" she enquired sarcastically.

JR struggled against the weather to open the passenger door. Hugging his overcoat around him he staggered to the driver's door before helping her out. As they ran towards the door a huge gust almost blew her off her feet. "Darlin!" he cried as he held out his arm to steady her.

He heaved the front door open and stood aside for her to enter. "Let me help you, sir" a young concierge came to JR's aid, holding the door open briefly for him before shutting it tightly once more.

"Please, do come in" the night manager told them. "How may I help you?" "We need somewhere to stay for the night" Sue Ellen responded. "It's too dangerous out there to continue our journey." The man nodded. "You are in luck" he informed them. "We have only one room left. It's the honeymoon suite in fact but the newly weds who were meant to be coming here this evening cancelled on account of the weather. There's a fire lit. You will be more than comfortable in there Mrs…?" "Ewing" JR answered quickly. The manager nodded knowingly. "Of course! You are most welcome Mr and Mrs Ewing."

He handed them the key and instructed the concierge to take them up to the room. "You will have to sleep in a chair or on the floor" Sue Ellen whispered to JR. "Whatever you say" JR replied, thankful that they had managed to find refuge for the night.

As they entered the room Sue Ellen felt a wave of relief wash over her as she noted the tasteful and expensive décor and furnishings offset by the warm glow emanating from the fire. The young man stoked the fire before retreating and wishing them a comfortable stay.

She removed her evening coat and draped it over a chair before surveying her surroundings more carefully. She pointed to the chaise longue across the end of the bed. "That's where you can go tonight, JR." "I need a drink" he replied, avoiding argument.

"I think I will take a bath. I'm frozen" she commented as he poured three miniature bottles of bourbon that he had found in the bar into a glass and took his first, warming gulp. She began to struggle with the zip to the back of her evening gown. "Would you like a hand?" he asked her as he watched in amusement as she contorted her arm behind her. "No, I can manage thank you" she answered stubbornly, continuing her efforts to no avail.

"Come here" he demanded. "Sue Ellen, I have seen you undressed thousands of times. Now let me." Admitting defeat, she relented and permitted him to undo the zip before retreating quickly to the bathroom, holding her gown up over herself to preserve her modesty. "Do you need me to wash your back?" he asked cheekily. "No thank you" she answered briskly as she turned on the taps.

He settled down on the bed sipping from his drink occasionally and listening to the sound of her gently splashing the warm water over her body. Once in the day he would have gone in and either joined her or positioned himself on the edge of the bath to watch. Those days were long over, he reflected sadly, his most recent affair having wrecked their chances of happiness yet again.

As he heard her get out, he sat up quickly. He watched as she emerged tying the belt of the bathrobe tightly around her waist. Make-up free and with her hair falling around her shoulders she looked younger, he noted, much more like the innocent college girl that he had first fallen in love with. She met his gaze and raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked. "You're beautiful, Sue Ellen. I should tell you that more often" he answered and she was struck by the apparent genuineness of his tone. She hadn't failed to notice earlier that evening, at the party, the way he looked at her at times. It had been like the old days when his gaze was nothing short of adoration, adulation even. Those were the days before they were married when the drive to get her into bed, to make her his superseded all else. Those were the days when no other woman would do for JR Ewing.

She looked down at the floor, lost for words. "Are you going to get ready for bed then?" she asked eventually. "There's not much point" he responded. "I'll just take off my jacket and loosen my tie and settle down there." He pointed to the chaise longue resignedly. She knew he was playing her, trying to weaken her resolve.

"Alright then" she told him. "I just thought you might be more comfortable in a bath robe, that's all." Determined not to give in she got into bed and wriggled down under the covers. "Goodnight then, JR." "Goodnight, darlin" he responded as he settled down in his designated area. "Happy Christmas, sugar. I love you, you do know that, don't you?"

All her feelings for him suddenly came to the fore, strongly, deeply and overwhelmingly. "JR?" she asked. "Yes, Sue Ellen?" "Come to bed with me? I've missed you, so very much."

The end

 **Happy new year everyone : )**


End file.
